1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single side band harmonic frequency converter, in particular for high-frequency receiving and transmitting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single side band converters are used advantageously both in transmission and in receiving to eliminate the filtering element which, in addition to making use of the range of operating frequencies less elastic, make the system decidedly more costly and cumbersome.